


We're Just Friends

by WeAlwaysShare



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Humorous Ending, Post-Endgame, Pre-Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAlwaysShare/pseuds/WeAlwaysShare
Summary: MJ suffers with her first ever panic attack after having been a victim of the decimation. She doesn't want anyone knowing, but Peter kind of shows up at the right time whether she wants to admit it or not.





	We're Just Friends

MJ is at her locker, putting her flash cards away that she had just used to drill her decathlon team. She was sure they were all ready this time around. Even Flash, albeit still the weakest member of the team, was still showing at least more promise than he was last time.  
  
She takes a deep breath in and feels an itch at her face and scratches it. She panics for a small second over what it could mean, but shrugs it off.   
  
She gets her bag out of her locker and slings it over her shoulder, as she notices or at least _thinks _she notices students vanishing as they walk down the other end of the hallway.  
  
She walks down quickly to observe then sees she was just seeing things, they were right there in front of her.  
  
She felt another itch on her face and rubbed the back of her hand over it, fear beginning to dwell inside of her.  
  
She doesn't necessarily understand why though, it's not like she felt anything when she actually did vanish.  
  
Just in her room reading her book one second, to being back into her room the next second.  
  
But that's the thing, she could've easily just vanished again and any minute now she'll be told five years have passed.  
  
Hell she doesn't fucking know what's real and what isn't anymore.  
  
Not really.  
  
All she knows is this fear is the most real thing she could possibly be feeling right now. But is it fear? She could very well be dying for all she knew.  
  
She thanks the sweet merciful gods that nobody is in the hallway with her. She thanks god that decathlon practice takes place after school and it's not crowded with any other students right now because she's sure that's the last thing she needs right now.  
  
She doesn't know how she's going to go home to her mom. Her mom is great, understanding. Loving; something she never knew till she snapped back into existence and her mom did nothing but cry and cuddle her all night long.  
  
But she doesn't _get _it. Her mom didn't have to vanish. She didn't go through the confusion that is living in 2018, then waking up in 2023 in what felt like the same day. She just doesn't _know _the real mindfuck that it is.  
  
MJ feels her legs give out as she reaches for her bag behind her and sits it beside her, as she slumps down against the lockers and just sits there.  
  
Her heart feels like it's about to pound out of her chest, her throat feels as if it's not allowing her to breathe anymore. She clenches her fist around the straps of her bag and tightens and strengthens her grip on it over and over again to be sure she even still has any strength left in her.  
  
She's never felt a sense of doom like this before.   
  
"Hey." She hears a voice calling from down the hall. She looks up swiftly and sees it's ..... _him._   
  
Leave it to stupid Peter Parker to miss out on their decathlon meeting and then decide to show up when she's at her most vulnerable.  
  
Fucking great.  
  
"Look who decided to show up." She deadpanned, sighing as she brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.  
  
"S-sorry I had a um.... I got distracted." He kneels down beside her, "Why are you crying?"  
  
Shit. She didn't even realize she was crying.  
  
She sniffs, "Not crying." She lamely lets out, before looking away from him. She doesn't _know _Peter well enough to be doing this in front of him.  
  
Sure, she considers him a friend. With that said he's one of the most unreliable and aloof friends she could ask for. It's not like they ever actually have time to just _talk._  
  
At least, not like this.  
  
It doesn't help matters that Peter is her stupid idiotic crush. He can't see her like this.  
  
But beyond all control, she feels it again but only tighter this time. It feels like something is choking the life out of her. She starts huffing, _panicking.  
_

* * *

Peter is all too familiar with what he is seeing in front of him. That's a panic attack if he's ever seen one. He would know all too well what they would look like. He just never thought he'd see MJ of all people experiencing one. She always seems so well put together and just .... he doesn't want to say void of feeling anything that extreme. But let's just say this is foreign to him.  
  
She starts breathing so heavily that it starts to scare him. He needs to think fast.  
  
It clicks to him. He'll do what Aunt May does for him when he's having one. It might be weird considering they're not super close, but it's obvious she needs help right now.  
  
"MJ, hey." He lightly nudges her so he doesn't scare her, but she still jumps a little. "Sorry, sorry." He quietly adds, "You're having a panic attack."  
  
She looks over at him with disbelief, just shaking her head ever so slowly but not saying anything.  
  
He nods, "Yes." He crawls a little closer to her, "Here, see how I'm breathing?" He breathes in slowly, then exhales slowly. "Do it with me."  
  
"I-I can't." She begins sobbing harder, "I'm dying I-I need an-" Peter shushes her, then without thinking grabs her hand.  
  
"I promise, it's a panic attack and it will go away." He brings his other hand up and rubs her arm up and down, "I would know."  
  
"Bu-but we." She coughs a little, worrying Peter further that she isn't getting enough air. "We _died_ Peter it- it happened." She cries out, leaving Peter lost for words for longer than he'd like.  
  
He worries for a moment that she may have inadvertently triggered a panic attack for him as well, which is the last thing either of them need. Thankfully however, he dodges a bullet.  
  
He remembers something May has said to him, "Hey." He brings her hand up to his heart, "Feel my heart, it's beating right?" She sniffs, before nodding and mumbling, "You're alive." She lets out lamely, before he brings her hand back over to her chest.  
  
"Feel that?"  
  
She purses her lips together, "Yeah." She nods quickly, before bringing her hand back up to rub her tears away.   
  
While her crying has settled down a little, her breathing hasn't quite as much as he would like. He doesn't want her getting light headed.  
  
"OK, we're going to need to work together here right now, alright? Breathe with me." This time around, she listens.   
  
He inhales deeply, she follows. Then he exhales deeply, and she follows. "Good." He says, before they do it again. And again. Until her face finally relaxes and he can tell her breathing has improved.  
  
They sit in a surprisingly comfortable silence for a few moments before they both feel comfortable with standing up.   
  
Peter grabs her bag for her, "You going to be ok?"  
  
She half hardheartedly smiles, "Yeah."   
  
Peter isn't convinced, "I mean I just-" He winces, "Are you sure?"

* * *

MJ isn't sure. She's scared shitless it's going to come back again and she _doesn't _want her mom seeing her like that.  
  
It was already hell breaking down in front of Peter like that.   
  
The last thing she wants is her mom to worry about her further.  
  
"I mean .... I guess." She lies.  
  
Peter looks at her with concern before looking down, seemingly to think for a few moments before looking back up again. "Yknow you're always free to come over and maybe spend the night?"   
  
MJ's heart rate skyrockets once again, at least this time it was for a better reason than over a panic attack.  
  
Her _crush _wants her to spend the night?  
  
Peter seems to notice the look on her face before awkwardly adding, "I mean I just want to know you're ok and stuff and like .... yknow May likes you and-."  
  
MJ is no better at this awkward talk, "Oh. Yeah yeah yeah no I get it. Uhm I mean sure."   
  
What's the big deal anyways? She's been to Peter's place before, the only difference this time is she would be there at night as well.   
  
No big deal. She can handle this.   
  
Right?

* * *

"Oh! Hey MJ, wasn't expecting you here." May fondly welcomes her in. "You staying for dinner?" She asks.  
  
"Uhm actually Peter asked me to spend the night." MJ replies in her casual tone, before shrinking down a small bit, "If that's ok with you of course."   
  
"Of course it is!"   
  
MJ smiles at May, before she turns around to put her jacket on the hanger and May takes this opportunity to give Peter a smirk with a raised eyebrow.  
  
'You love her.' May mouths over to Peter like a five year old, leaving Peter's face to go red and bites his lip, shaking his head furiously back and forth.  
  
'You looooove her.' She teases as she awkwardly dances around, more than ready for Peter to finally have a love life.  
  
Peter gives her a shushing motion as MJ turns around.  
  
May smiles and goes back to stirring her chili, willing herself to not actually embarrass her nephew.

* * *

"This was delicious Mrs Parker, thank you." MJ finishes her bowl and brings it over to the sink, "Should I?" She asks, her hand at the faucet ready to clean her plate.  
  
May waves her off, "Oh you're a guest here. I wouldn't dream of asking you to do _my _dishes. And please, I've told you before you can call me May."  
  
"Ok, thanks May." MJ smiles at her, before sitting back down on the couch and getting her phone out to mindlessly scroll through instagram for a bit.  
  
Peter still can't believe he ever worked up the nerve to ask MJ to spend the night at his place. But he just didn't feel comfortable with leaving MJ after witnessing her break down like that.  
  
At least this way he'll be around if it happens again. He didn't have somebody around when he experienced his first panic attack.  
  
He was out patrolling one night, then all of a sudden he just couldn't breathe.  
  
Or so he thought.  
  
He's glad he was able to be there for her.  
  
Peter notices MJ get up from the couch and head over to the direction in the bathroom.  
  
MJ seems to notice him watching her as she awkwardly looks behind her and just barely whispers, "Be back."  
  
Peter giggles a little before finishing his bowl as well and heading over to the sink. May follows him.  
  
"So...." May whispers, "I want you to know whatever you guys do, I _won't_ be mad. Just..." She nudges his elbow, "You better use protection."  
  
Peter practically drops his dish into the sink, "May please. We're just friends." He mumbles awkwardly, bringing his hand up to the faucet.  
  
"Uh. I'll take care of the dishes tonight mister. You just work on romancing that nice young lady over there."  
  
"Mayyyyy." He drags out, "It's not that easy. We're _friends _first. I don't want to ruin it just because I have some....sort of feelings that are..."  
  
"Strong." May says for him, "Very very strong feelings." She teases, before getting serious. "Look just trust your instincts with her. If she's smart and I _know _she is things will work out great."  
  
Peter sighs, "Maybe when the time is better. Don't get me wrong I want to I just don't think it's the best idea to ask her out after the kind of day she's had, you know?"   
  
May has a sympathetic look in her eyes, "I get it. It's been a hard few months."  
  
Peter and May both know that's the understatement of the century.  
  
Peter wants to lighten up the subject a bit, "I did hear we're having some sort of school European trip this summer." Peter shrugs, "Maybe I'll plan it out these next few months and ask her out there."  
  
May laughs, "OK, I know for sure I'm jealous about that. We never got trips like that when I was in school," May looks over at Peter with a big smile, "You really are a hopeless romantic, I'd like to think you get that from me."  
  
Peter smiles back, before he hears the door knob jiggling and that puts an ultimate stop to their conversation.

* * *

It's midnight and Peter and MJ are watching crappy cable television to pass the time and hopefully make them tired.  
  
MJ is no stranger to late night TV watching, but cable networks like these are kind of foreign to her.  
  
"I don't think me or my mom even get channels like these anymore."  
  
Peter shrugs, "That's the poor life."  
  
MJ sits up a bit and twirls her hair a little bit, "I mean my mom and I aren't exactly riding on money either."  
  
"Oh no I didn't..." Peter sits up too, "I didn't mean it like tha-"  
  
"Relax loser, I'm not offended." MJ laughs a little, calming Peter down and he sits back again.  
  
"That said my mom managed to make a pretty decent living these past five years. We're doing a lot better than we were before ... well ... you know."   
  
She looks over and Peter just nods, "I'm just happy May and I even have a roof over our head still. We were lucky Ned's parents let us crash at their place until we managed to rent out this place."  
  
MJ nods, "Yeah that's something I didn't have to worry about, you know with my mom surviving and what not."  
  
MJ balls her fists up into her sleeves before she sits back herself again, "Do you guys not have any heating in this place?"   
  
"Why, are you cold?"   
  
"It's January on the east coast Peter." MJ simply answers.  
  
MJ is surprised at the next thing Peter does. He grabs the blanket that was folded up next to the couch and gently drapes it over her body.  
  
He is such a sweetheart. A cute, adorable sweetheart that can't do wrong and needs to be protected at all costs. She wants to kiss his face.  
  
Of course she won't though.  
  
He doesn't help matters when he smiles sweetly at her before sitting back down next to her again, her face heating up. She's thankful it's dark so he can't see just how red she's sure her face has become.  
  
"Th-thanks loser." She awkwardly stumbles out, earning a small giggle from him.

* * *

Peter's not sure of what time it is when he wakes up closely huddled up to MJ.  
  
He wasn't even aware he had gotten that close to her at any given point.  
  
He looks down and sees her peacefully resting.  
  
He resits the urge to kiss her on her forehead as he eases out from under her and gently lays her down onto the couch, making sure her head is resting on the soft pillow below her.  
  
He grabs his phone to check the time to see that it's now two in the morning.  
  
He looks down and notices MJ shivering in her sleep, and without hesitating he goes into his room and grabs two extra comforters he left sitting on the bottom of his closet. He walks back out into the living room and drapes them both over her body, wanting her to be as comfortable as possible.  
  
Peter smiles warmly at her before he walks back into his bedroom, and as soon as he hits the bed he's out like a light.

* * *

MJ isn't aware that she is awake.  
  
She isn't aware she is violently thrashing around, throwing anything she can feel.  
  
She isn't aware of her uncontrollable sobbing, or the fact that she woke both Peter and May.  
  
She isn't aware of Peter telling May to go back to sleep and that he will take care of her.  
  
She isn't aware that he is sitting on the living room floor with her, rocking her back and forth and comforting her, whispering sweet nothings into her ear to try and comfort her.  
  
She won't remember anything that happens tonight the next morning.

* * *

A few minutes later of just holding her, Peter finally notices MJ lazily stirring in his arms.  
  
"Hey." He whispers, pulling some of her tear soaked hair back behind her ear. "You ok now?"  
  
MJ doesn't even seem to acknowledge him, or hear him. Her eyes are open, but there's no awareness there.  
  
It doesn't take Peter long to register that although she's seemingly awake, she really isn't.  
  
Peter scoops her up at this, and brings her into his room for the rest of the night. He doesn't feel comfortable leaving her alone by any means tonight.   
  
He gently lays her down onto his bed, and droops his covers over her before crawling in with her right afterwards.

* * *

May yawns as she fills her coffee cup, before noticing an oddity.   
  
Where'd MJ go?  
  
She panics briefly and opens Peter's door to let him know MJ wasn't out there before her question is answered.   
  
Oh.  
  
She sees Peter and MJ huddled into a ball together, both completely knocked out and a pile of limbs as they are holding each other tightly as if they'd kill anyone who'd dare take one from the other.  
  
May can't help but audibly coo at the sight before getting her phone out and snapping a picture and sending it to Happy captioned:  
  
"_not long until im a great aunt!"  
  
_She giggles to herself before finally shutting the door so she can leave the two 'just friends' to one another.  
  
She gets a snap message from Happy back reading:  
  
_"whens the wedding??"  
  
_May smiles before replying:  
  
"_not sure, dont even have a dress picked out yet 😂"  
  
_It doesn't take Happy long to reply back:_  
  
"wait a sec- isn't that the same girl who peter claimed was his ''just friend''??? my ass!"  
_  
May laughs and texts back a heart before she pockets her phone and dives back into her coffee, and knowing one thing for sure.  
  
Peter and MJ will make _beautiful _babies!  
  
  
  
  



End file.
